This invention relates to a novel dihydroxy compound and a process for preparing the same.
Dihydroxy compounds have been widely used as a starting material for preparing various synthetic resins, such as polyarylate resin, polycarbonate resin, epoxy resin, polyester resin, etc. However, the resins obtained by using conventional dihydroxy compounds are not satisfactory in thermal and/or mechanical properties, and therefore it is desired to provide a dihydroxy compound capable of giving resins improved in these properties.